My favorite holiday is Arbor Day
by Ruby Lucille
Summary: "He smelled like laundry detergent, Pabst Blue Ribbon, and cigarettes. I kissed him. He tensed up, I could feel it. I kissed harder. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back."    OC story!    StanXOC, many more pairings inside.
1. Chapter One

_**Sloosh, sloosh. **_

"Bluh… snow." I mumbled bitterly, wishing that I hadn't shaved my head (besides my bangs, my favorite part of my hair) the week before. I tugged my army jacket closer around me and flipped the grey fur-lined hood up. My feet were dying within their soaking wet red converse. _God dammit, South Park. God Dammit._

I reached the cement steps of the high school and trudged up them. Throwing the doors open, I sighed happily at the gush of warm air that enveloped me. I wandered over to my locker, which I had been to find yesterday, and spun the pre-built in lock. I popped the puce green door open and dumped the folders and books that I had shoved into it back into my black canvas book bag.

I unzipped my jacket, slammed my locker shut, and headed off towards my first period- science. Picking at a loose thread on my black v-neck, I toss my book bag on the floor and slide down the wall, crouching next to it. _Fuck._ I thought mildly, straightening one of the buttons I had poked through the thigh of my pants.

"Howdy there! I'm Butters! Are you new here?" A small voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see a short, scruffy looking blonde standing above me.

"Yes. And… by the way? I think your sweater is attempting to swallow you whole." I mumbled, eyeing the pale blue jumper that looked about four sizes too big for him.

"Hehe! My mom thinks that a tighter sweater would be too revealing." He grinned.

I smiled at him. "I'm Ruby, by the way." I collected my bag and stood up, deafened by the first bell. Mrs. Ritters opened the door and Butters thrust forward his arm, attempting to get me to go first. "Why thank you, kind sir." I declared, putting on a fake British accent. He grinned, a blush turning his face the color of a cherry.

We sat next to each other at a lab table in the second row. More students were filing in and I could sense them staring at my fire engine red Chelsea and nose piercings. Whatever.

Class started and ended. Well… there was some stuff in between there, but Butters and I spent the entire class period ignoring her lecture and passing notes about how cute river otters were. The bell rang and I put my notebook back in my bag.

"Hey… Ruby? I'll meet you outside the lunchroom, okay? At break."

"Sure thing, babycakes." I chuckled, winked, and walked out of class.

* * *

><p>Okay! Short chapter, I know, but… ya know… just introducing her and stuff. So. This IS an OC story, and I want all y'all to submit your OC's, but a fair warning, I will be accepting somewhere between two and five. So love y'all! Review review review! :D<p>

~Bee


	2. Chapter Two

_Math, math, math. _I thought, shuffling off towards the classroom. The entire school was really quite ugly; cream colored walls, barf shaded lockers, and puss doors and windowsills. Speaking of doors, I was approaching the one that led into my next class.

"Well hello there." I grinned at a black haired hot-stuff in a red coat and a snow while chullo.

"…HEYA." He said, looking up at me, surprised. I slipped into the seat next to him, leaning over and sneaking a peak at what he'd been doodling. He playfully flipped me off and then crumpled up the sheet of paper on his desk and chucked it at me.

"Hey!" I shouted, punching him on the shoulder. I picked the drawing up and unfolded it. An impeccable representation of Dahvie Vanity. "Oh my god!" I leaned across the isle and snuggled into his firey looking jacket. "You're really good." I mumbled the second part into his ear.

"We really shouldn't be flirting before we've even learned each other's names. I'm Jamie. Call me Jay." He rapped me twice on the head and then stopped to rum his slender fingers through the puppy-like fur on the majority of my head.

"I Ruby." I blushed. "Call me Bee."

"Excuse me?" A voice rang out from the front of the classroom. "Mr. Tucker, Ms. …" She consulted her roll sheet. "Rae! My class has started and I would appreciate it if you would give me your attention!"

I pulled out a piece of paper, poked Jay on the shoulder, and turned my attention to Mrs. Blaho. She droned her way through a lesson on geometry in her dreadful monotone. By the time the bell rang, I had everything packed up and shot out of there like a lightning bolt. I stopped just outside though, remembering my second friend in South Park. I waited a moment until I spotted him in the crowd of letterman jacket-adorned boys and too-heavily-made up girls in skimpy sweaters.

"JAYYY!" I glomped him, knocking down a crowd of tiny Asian girls in my running hug.

"Oh, my darling! We've only just met!" He placed his hand on his heart and threw back his head.

I giggled and took his wrist, leading him in what I hoped was the general direction of the cafeteria.

"Where we goin'?" He asked, mocking excitement.

"To meet MAH NEW BESTEST FRIEEEND!" I exclaimed in return. He rolled his eyes and rested his arm on my shoulder.

"And who would this 'bestest frieeend' be? I need to be sure that I approve."

"Butters!" I answered happily.

"Butters! He's adorable!" Jay squealed, head butting me.

We arrived at the cafeteria doors a giggling mess of Blood on the Dance Floor Songs and filthy references to my penis. Apparently, I had lost my leg during the war in Vietnam, but it was really quite handy, because now I can actually fit my massive penis into my pants. I duct tape a prosthetic foot to the bottom so that I can wear shoes. And yes, this story was almost entirely Jay's creation.

"Who's your lady friend, Butter Scotch?" Jay said, pointing at the Brunette next to our tiny Blonde companion. She was fussing with the purple streak in her hair and tapping the toe of her black Doc Martins to an imaginary beat.

"This is Brennie! She's in my Art class and she's real nice!" Butters said gleefully. Brennie paused for a moment, waved, and went back to braiding her highlight.

"I'm Ruby. Or call me Bee. I'm new here. And this is my friendly friend, Jay." I grinned at her. She chuckled, glancing at us again out of the corner of her eye.  
>"Sorry, fellers. She's in a bit of a sour mood right now 'cause Eric called her a 'filthy emo butttard.' That wasn't very nice of him, especially considerin' that he wants to ask her out to prom!" Butters marvled.<p>

"He wants to ask me to prom?" Brennie shrieked, looking as if she couldn't decide whether she had just seen a ghost or a unicorn.

"Well of course, Bren!" Butters acted like he couldn't imagine why anyone would be able to miss that fact.

"Hey, Buttfag." A boy that looked… well… almost exactly the same as Jay, except decked out in blue rather than red, declared, wandering past with a pretty blonde in a red hoodie-dress and a smirking guy in an orange parka.

"Hey, fuckface." Jay replied, flipping the other boy off.

"Hey, sweet thang, I'm Kenny." The orange-clad one stepped foreward, winking at me. "And you are?"

"Not going to respond to your petty attempts at flirting." I replied, turning back to the group of four I stood in and laying my head on Jay's shoulder.

He scoffed and walked away, his little group following suit.

"Who were they?" I asked no one in particular.

"The one with the hat was Craig. That's Jay's cousin. They hate each other with a firey passion. The girl was Dani. She's pretty nice, but she's dating Kenny, the one in the parka, so she's always super lovey-dovey with him and never leaves his side except to go to cheerleading. They even ended up with the same schedule this year. And yeah… Kenny… is just… Kenny. He flirts with everything that breathes…and he's a total alcoholic. Dips into his dad's stash, but just a bit every time, so his dad won't notice and go ape shit on his ass." Brennie explained. I nodded, pondering my new found knowledge.

And with that, the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Hey, friends! I loved all the OC's submitted, but sadly, I'm only taking five. Here we go!<p>

Danielle Rose Jones

Taylor Alyssa Denim

Jamie Daniel Tucker

Brenda McKenzie

Azalea Kyzer

So review, review, review! Love you all!


	3. Chapter Three

"What class do you have next?" Brennie asked me.

"Art. You?" I responded.

"Science. But me and Butters'll meet you outside the caf at lunch, okay?" She smiled at me.

"You betchya." I grinned back, turning upstairs to the art room.

I headed through the open doors, feeling like I belonged now that I was surrounded by paint splattered walls and abstract crayon masterpieces.

"Ruby! I've been expecting you! I was talking with Leopold Stotch last period and he told me so much about you!" Mrs. Shey said, walking towards me.

"Leopold… Stotch… Stotch… Scotch… Butterscotch… Butters… Butters! Oh! Wait… but I hardly know Butters." I answered, furrowing my brow.

"Well, he seems to like you very much." She chuckled, heading back to her desk.

I turned and took a seat at one of the six big round tables in the room. This one was currently occupied by a chubby brunette in a red ski cap, a girl in a strikingly green thermal twisting her dark curls around her fingers, and a little firey looking brunette in a black tee shirt that was telling the other two in detail a story about how one time, when she used to live in the land of unicorns, she was always stalked by this huge dragon monster who's fury was only calmed by frosted sugar cookies with orange and blue sprinkles so she hired a flying, baking platypus to make the cookies by the thousand for her. I think I like this girl.

"Hey… I'm Ruby. Can I sit here?" I asked them, tapping a chair in between the little fiery girl and an empty seat.

"Of COURSE!" She replied gleefully, petting my head as I sat down. "I'm Azelea. Or Azzie. Or Zee. Oh, and that's Cartman. He's angry 'cause he's fat."

I stifled a giggle, knowing that, being chunky myself, it was rude to find that so incredibly funny.

Azzie, on the other hand, didn't find any issue in busting up at her own comment.

"She's an odd one." The dark haired girl across from me said with a small smile. "I'm Taylor." She stated.

"Hey guys! I'm not late, right? I was at the back of the line at brake and I just CANN'T LIVE without my morning taco, oh my god!" A boy in a letterman's jacket and black skinny jeans said. If he had a morning taco every day, that explained why he was pushing the chubby boarder.

"…Oh! Hi. I'm Clyde!" He said, sitting next to me and noticing me for the first time.

"Hey. I'm Ruby. And no, you are most certainly not late." I grinned.

The bell rang, and Ms. Shey began class. "Today, boys and girls, we'll be doing something a bit different. I want you each to pick one color of paint and use only that color, black, and white, to paint something. You must also incorporate one person in this room into your piece."

"Oh HELL yes." I cheered under my breath.

"What are you so excited about?" Azzie asked me as we lined up at the back of the room to get paint. I picked purple, she chose a more understated blue.

"This just sounds really fun, that's all." I picked up a palate and dumped indigo, black, and white paints onto it. She did the same and followed me back to our table, where Cartman had chosen red paint, Taylor had gone with green, and Clyde decided to use orange.

"If only someone using yellow came over here, we would have an entire rainbow." I observed, mixing my already dark purple with the black.

I began to swab the color onto my paper, intent on covering the entire sheet. Simply because she was the first person I saw as I looked up, I put a dab of purple into a blob of white and then chose a very small brush and began to paint the shapes to begin Taylor's outline onto my paper in pale lavender.

I'm not too sure how, but by the end of the period, I had created a picture of a bluebell colored Taylor dancing through white rain on a black pathway in front of a prune-ish tinged sky.

"…That's really beautiful." Taylor said as I showed her my finished piece.

"I really like yours too." I said in wide-eyed honesty, gesturing toward her painting of a simple laughing Clyde on a pale green background.

She blushed and mumbled a thanks. I went to give my painting to give to Ms. Shey. Just as I was returning to my table, the bell for fourth period rang and I began to pack up my stuff and went to head to gym.

"Hey, Ruby!" Clyde shouted, jogging to catch up to me in the hall. "What period do you have next?" He inquired.

"Gym. You?" I responded, buckling the leather straps on my bag.

"Same!" He said, holding his hand up for a knuckle bump.

I bumped him and headed into the girls' locker room. "See ya in a minute!" He shouted, heading into the locker room next door to mine. I found my locker and started undressing. Clad in my black and white hounds tooth bra and gym shorts, I spotted a sexy little blonde with gently, shiny curls cascading past her delicate shoulders. She adjusted her pink lacy bra and slipped off a pair of light wash boot cut jeans. Putting a hand on her tiny hip, she gossiped with her slightly less attractive friends about a relationship between a girl named "Wendy" and some guy named "Stan."

"I heard they hooked up last night!" The sexy one said, tugging her grey gym shirt over her head and re-fluffing her curls.

"But I thought they were broken up right now?" A redhead questioned, tying her blue pumas.

"They ARE." The blonde replied, pulling on her shorts and leading her crew out.

I put my beat up all stars back on and headed out to meet up with Clyde.

"Hey, who's that?" I leaned over to him and whispered, discreetly pointing to the girl from the locker room.

"Her? The blonde? That's Bebe. We dated for a while in middle school, but she's a total bitch and the only thing she ever did for me was convince the coach that I should be on the football team. I don't even want to know WHAT she did to get me there, though. That's most of her crew next to her. She's the queen bee of south park high." He scoffed.

"Oh really?" I said rhetorically.

"OKAY, LINE UP EVERYBODY. DODGEBALL!" The coach shouted, signaling for everyone to get in a line in front of him.

"…Dodgeball?" I whispered. "Dear god."

Kk, everybody! Ruby's back! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy lately. You like? Review! I'll update again soon, but the more reviews I get, the more inspired I am. So get to reviewing!


	4. Chapter Four

I looked over and noticed that not only was Clyde on my team, but the blond boy from break was as well.

"So why are you upset that we've got dodge ball today?" Clyde asked for the third time.

"I TOLD you already!" I sighed. "I have a strange phobia of large colorful objects flying towards my head at high speeds!"

The coach blew his plastic whistle, signaling the beginning of the game and interrupting my conversation with Clyde.

"You're going DOWN, bitches!" The chubby boy from art taunted us.

"Your ass is mine, Cartman!" Clyde called back.

The battle was fierce and there were a lot of quick casualties early on. The less athletic people were the first to go, as usual, as they were easy targets for both teams. Luckily, I had developed balance and quick thinking from all my bike tricks.

I spent most of the first 20 minutes of class cowering behind a small wall of people at the front of our half of the court.

"Damn it!" Kenny shouted, clutching his gut. He'd been nailed square in the balls.

"You're so poor, Kinneh! You suck!" Cartman laughed. "STAND STILL, SPAZ!" He shouted, now setting his attack on a twitchy blonde next to me. Cartman threw ball after ball, finally catching the "spaz" on the shoulder.

My eyes widened as I noticed Cartman's pudgy little arm rising above his head, clutching a hard yellow ball. The coach had clearly stated that overhand shots were against the rules and I had a feeling that this kid had a nasty habit of getting people straight in the face. I would have gotten violent if I wasn't terrified out of my brain.

Seeing me, Clyde dropped his ball. He checked Cartman out and thought for a fraction of a second before breaking out into a full on sprint across the court. I could see the fat asshole letting go of his tight grip on his sunny sphere of death and let out a shriek. Clyde evaluated the air as if seeing it in slow motion. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he grit his teeth and planted his feet on the gym floor. Springing forward into the air and straining his arms and fingers to their fullest, he grabbed the ball just in front of my face and rolled to the ground with it clutched into his hand.

"The fuck was that?" Cartman cried.

"Are you okay?" Clyde asked, ignoring Cartman.

"Mmhmm! May I?" I asked, gesturing towards the ball in his hand. He handed it to me and I stepped forward, throwing the ball side arm at Cartman's shin. The smack that the impact made echoed off of the gym walls.

"OW! GOD DAMMIT MOTHERFUCKER YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH OW, GOD DAMMIT!" Cartman wailed, collapsing to the floor and clutching his leg to his chest.

Clyde laughed and high fived me. We walked over to sit on the sidelines albeit the fact that we were both still in, thanks to Clyde's marvelous jumping skills.

Kenny ran past us with Dani riding on his back. She was clutching at his shirt for dear life and giggling as only a petite blonde could giggle. He flipped her down and began tickling her pale stomach, only making her laugh harder.

I smiled at them, wishing I could be in a relationship like that. Cute, non-committal, and fun. They just seemed so happy.

Dani leaned up and kissed Kenny. He tangled his long, slender fingers into her hair and turned it into a steamy make out session. Feeling like a creeper, I turned my attention back to Clyde. "…Hey… guess what?"

"What?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"No… guess."

"Ummm… trees?"

"No." I said.

"You like the internet because on the internet no one knows you're a cat?"

"Nuh uh." I grinned.

"YOUR FAVORITE COLOR IS GREEN?"

"Nope. Six." I chuckled before getting up and going to change.

Changed it. I wanted her to have a different love interest. Okayyy. I'll be out with the next chapter later today. 3 Review. Love y'all! :3 :3 :3


	5. Chapter Five

"Heyyy!" I called to Brennie, Butters, Jay, and a tall boy in skinny jeans and a brown leather jacket. Clyde and I were headed down the hall towards them. Jay took his arms up off of Butter's head, which they had previously been clutching, and took off to envelop me in a bony hug. I smiled at him and through my army green bag down as to better hug him.

"Heya, Ruby!" Butters said as we approached them. I noogied him and nodded to the rest of them.

"This is Stan. He's chill." Brennie said, laying a protective hand down on the tall boy's shoulder. I pushed my tortoise shell glasses further up on my nose.

"Hiya. I like your shirt." I grinned up at him.

"Thanks." He said, looking down at his grey shirt covered in sketchy owls and trees.

"So… you guys wanna catch lunch now?" I said, heading into the cafeteria. They followed.

"You, Ruby, and Stan wanna find the kids and we'll get us all lunch?" Jay said to Brennie.

"Sure. I, as usual, want my Chinese chicken salad and diet coke." She ghetto snapped and winked.

"Little old vegan me… um… black coffee and salad?" Stan phrased his request as a question. Polite!

"I guess I'll have the same, if that's the best vegan option." I chuckled, petting Jay on the head and turning back to Stan and Brennie. "So… where're we sitting?"

"Over there." Brennie nodded to a table occupied by Kenny, Dani, Cartman, Azzie, Craig, Taylor, and a redheaded boy that I didn't recognize. "With Kenny, Dani, and Craig, who've you've already met, and Cartman, who's a boss, Azzie, who's hysterical as fuck, Taylor, who's pretty sky, but cute and nice, and that god damned Jew, Kyle." She spat the last part.

"I kinda get the feeling that you don't like Kyle… or Jewish people…" I said, wide eyes.

"NEH." She grunted, taking a seat next to Cartman. Stan sat next to her and I took a seat in between him and Azzie and directly across from another makeout session between Parka Boy and Blondie.

"RUBY!" Azzie shouted, hugging me.

"Oooh, affection!" I smiled, hugging her back.

"Your orders." Jay declared in an extremely fake British accent, placing salads and drinks in front of me, Stan, and Brennie.

"Pfft! Salad? That's a laugh!" Cartman shouted, shoving a fistful of BBQ chips into his mouth and licking off his grubby fingers. His tray was piled high with twinkies, chips, fishsticks, and chocolate milk cartons. He crumpled up his empty chip bag and tossed it over his shoulder, not even coming close to the trash cans. I grabbed Brennie's coke, shook it up, aimed it at his face, and popped the tap. Carbonation and frothy brown soda flew at him, drenching his hair and making him even angrier than he usually seemed to be. "THE FUCK? THE FUCK WAS THAT?" He screetched. His cheeks turned red with rage and he tried to leap at me.

"You deserved it, fatass." Kyle told him, holding Cartman back by the jacket and smirking.

Brennie grabbed him by the collar and dragged the chunky teen over by the trashcans to try to calm him down. She was surprisingly strong. "YOU OWE ME A NEW SODA, RUBY!" She yelled over her shoulder.

I opened up my salad and stabbed a cherry tomato with all my might.

"Woah, tootse, calm down." Kenny said, putting his hands up. "What was that about.?"

"I fucking HATE when people litter. I fucking HATE it." I said through gritted teeth, tossing Brennie's empty coke can into the blue recycling bin across the room.

"Nice throw!" Clyde said, holding his hand up for a high five. I slapped his hand, glad that he had lightened the mood. I sipped at my black coffee.

"Sorry…" I apologized. "I tend to get a bit too worked up about this st-."

"No!" Stan interjected, slamming his fist down on the table. "No! I mean.. yeah… maybe that was a bit much, but still! It's people like Cartman who are harming our ecosystem! Who're killing the environment! It matters and we can't just sit back and let it happen! We can't just drive everywhere! We bike or walk! We stop using animals as our resources and learn to live alongside them, eating plant matter! Everyone just needs to learn to put down their weapons and pass a joint around. The world needs to calm the fuck down and learn to love!"

"…I think I just fell in love." I whispered to Azzie, breathless. "I think I just found my soul mate."


End file.
